


[Podfic] La goutte et le vase

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Blood Kink, First Kiss, Kink Negotiation, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: "Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu te blesses, mais c’est la première fois que tu saignes devant moi."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La goutte et le vase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005556) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



[Le lien vers le chapitre 1 de la podfic](https://clyp.it/3pq4xxpm)


	2. Chapter 2

[Le lien du chapitre 2 de la podfic](https://clyp.it/zazlkjvt)


End file.
